I Wish I Knew You
by JangoTRON
Summary: Summary: a one of a kind cliche story of a boy and a girl and stupid things YAY! WARNING this is my first attempt at fluff... and there maybe some swearing. ENJOY!
1. Fond Childhood memories

Background info: 7 years ago, ryusaki and sakura were 10 years old. ryusaki had an unrequinted love for his childhood friend sakura. Sakura is traumatized from seeing the crash, because of that crash, ryusaki has a giant scar across his chest as well as on the side of his face. But since the accident, sakura couldn't seem to look at ryusaki the same way she used to. She felt it was her fault he almost got killed.

All I wanted was for you to be in my arms. Instead, I found beautiful red rubies spilling out from this hole in my chest where my heart used to be. I loved you, more than I thought that I could ever love anyone. But, things never turn out the way we want them to. In this life, there's no such thing as "happily ever after", only pain. What is love? Who decided it was so great? All it brings is trouble, nothing more. If you're looking for the one thing that will fulfil your every wish, I'm telling you right now, it isn't love. All I can say is, after something big happens, nothing will ever be the same as it once was. Cherish these precious moments you have with each other, once its all over, and everything that you used to love has ended, all you have left is yourself. Only you can support your own life…

FLASH

7 years ago….

Sakura: Hey, hey! Ryusaki, look! I found a lizard!

Ryusaki: …. You know, you're pretty strange, usually girls get scared by these kinds of things.

Sakura: heh heh =D

Ryusaki: Hey sakura….

Sakura: hmm?

Ryusaki: its nothing….

Sakura: … jeeze, can't you ever finish what you want to say?

Ryusaki: …..

(The sun starts to set on the horizon of the sea)

Sakura: (looks at the sunset) so pretty….

Ryusaki: hmph, yeah… *whispers to self: but its not as pretty as you are…*

Sakura: did you say something?

Ryusaki: umm… we should get going, its getting pretty late.

Sakura: okay!

(Both walking home)

Sakura: (runs to ryusaki who's trying to look cool, and takes his hand) haha, why are you trying to act so cool all the time?

Ryusaki: … (Blush)

Sakura: ehh?? Why are you blushing?? (Smirks)

Ryusaki: you're imagining things; it's just the sunset bouncing off my face. Why do you…… (Sakura kisses him on the cheek and he hides his face under his hair)…… what was that for?

Sakura: hmm….. I guess it's because I like you 

Ryusaki: …….. *whispers to self: I like you too*

Sakura: (hears him but pretends she didn't) huh?

Ryusaki: ITS NOTHING

Sakura: che, stop muttering to yourself mummbler.

Ryusaki: nah 

(They run home before the sun is down with holding each other's hands. Suddenly a fast swerving car comes out of nowhere and sakura doesn't see it)

Ryusaki: SAKURA, WATCH OUT!!! (Pushes sakura out of the way)

SCREEECH!!! BAM!!

Sakura: RYUSAKI!!!

(In the hospital after the accident)

Sakura: Ryusaki! Ryusaki!! Hang on!

(Later at sakura's house…)

Keitarou(sakura's dad): I CAN'T TAKE YOU ANYMORE!! BLAH BLAH BLAH (hateful comments) ….. I'm……. leaving…..

Lucia (sakura's mom): FINE! THEN GO! I'm going to head back to my home town with sakura and WE'LL live a happier life without YOU

Sakura: (quietly listing in the hallway to her parent fight) *sob sob* Ryusaki……. I'm sorry, but it looks like I won't be able to keep our promise….. {2 years earlier, they made a pinky promise that they would never be far apart from each other, and will always stay friends no matter what}


	2. A New Life

7 years later…

Kyou(kyoushiro): Yo! Ryusaki! Why do you always have that scary look on your face?

Ryusaki: huh? Jeeze shiroryusaki is the only one who calls him shiro why the fuck are you so damn loud in the morning?

Kyou: oohoohoo always the growch ain't ya ryuryu?

Ryusaki: *thinks: I swear….. One more word out of this guys mouth and I'm gonna kick his ass* (yawns) who the fuck is ryuryu? You asshole.

Kyou: hahaha man! You alway……. Hey hey hey!! (Sees some girls walking down the sidewalk) Hey ladies! How's it goin'?

Girls: …… eww

Kyou: aww come on, don't be shy

Ryusaki:*thinks: okay, I'm at my limit, this dude's gonna die!* (kicks kyou's head into the wall with his hands in his pockets and keeps on walking) so annoying!! Can't you shut up for just 1 minute?!

Girls: Uwwaa!!! Did you see that? So cool!!

(Later when they reach school gate)

Ryusaki: *sigh* here we go again…..

School girls: UWAA!!! RYUSAKI-SAMA!!

School boys: WAII!! RYUSAKI-DONO

Teachers and principal: GOOD JOB AS ALWAYS RYU-KUN

Kyou: man, you're lucky to have every girl in this school like you, even some guys and teachers like you. Shit man, even our school's gangsters respect you? How do you do it man?

Ryusaki: *sigh* I didn't do anything….. -_-"

{FLASHBACKS}

Valentines Day:

Some of ryusaki's crazy fans attacked him on his way home, on the school grounds. The buttons on his shirt get ripped of in the insanity. Then, he gets up, finally loses it, and yells "FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE". Then people see his "gorgeousness", the scar on his chest, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped but still on, and they nearly die of nosebleeds at this beautiful sight. Later, the school gang comes by and sees everyone lying in pools of blood and see ryusaki covered with dripping blood, and they bow down to him.

Thus this explains why everyone is in love with him -_-" poor, poor, ryusaki.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

(ps, kyou was sick on that day everything happened XD)


	3. Who Are You?

(school began)  
Ryusaki: …. (stares out window, sees a vivid memory of sakura when they made the promise, he doesn't remember her) *thinks: hmm… who was that girl? I feel like she was important to me*  
(later at lunch break, ryusaki goes up to the rooftop, climbs up on the place above the door)  
Ryusaki: hmm…..(reaches up into the sky, and remembers sakura and the lizard)…. Who was she? (falls asleep)…..(in his dream, he sees the moments of him and sakura before the accident, then just before the car hits him, he wakes up. He quickly sits up and grabs his bangs with one hand.) argh……. Who WAS she???? How come I can't remember?????  
(school ends)  
Ryusaki:*gloom*  
Kyou: hey ryu, you look worse than you do in the morning. What's up?  
Ryusaki: …. Yeah  
Kyou: are you tired?  
Ryusaki: …. Yeah  
Kyou: are you sad?  
Ryusaki: …. Yeah  
Kyou: …… are you 147 years old?  
Ryusaki: …. Yeah  
Kyou: heh, can I have 1 million dollars?  
Ryusaki: …. FUCK NO YOU RETARD!  
Kyou: ahahaha, jeeze man, you scared me for a second there. You were in a totally different world.


	4. Chance Encounter

(half an hour later of Kyou rambling on and Ryusaki not listening....)  
Kyou:--QUACHI HAHAHAHA.... ryu? you listening? hellooooo (waves hands infront of ryuzaki's face) ryuryu.....  
Ryusaki: (busy staring at the ground thinking about the flashbacks he's been seeing lately, whilst following Kyou, standing beside him)  
Kyou:...duuuuuUUUUUuuuuude....Hell-OH MY GASH! WATCH OUT!  
Ryusaki: (turns head to Kyou, and still walking), Huh-(BAM! Ryusaki smashes face first into a thick cement pole) OWW! (rubs face)  
Kyou: (stares in amazement of what his friend had just done) ~ "........BWAHAHAHAHAHA! you okay?  
Ryusaki: (gets up, brushes self off, begins walking again, but staring blankly at the sky this time, remembering the flashbacks again)  
Kyou: (looks over at Ryu)....(faces forward and sees something coming at them, fast) RYU!! DUDE!! MOVE!!! (jumps out of the way smashing into a telephone pole)  
Ryusaki: huh? (sees a person on a bike speeding towards him. he frezes on sight thinking about the moment right before the crash)  
Person on Bike: HOLY CRAP DUDE!! MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!!!  
SCREEEEEECH........ ryusaki falls flat on his butt and makes a (O_O) face  
Person on Bike: JEEZE WTF YA DOUCHE BAG!! (takes helmet off revealing her face) WHEN YOU SEE SOMETHING COMING AT YOU, YOU MOVE!! BLAH BLAH LECTURE BLAH BLAH!....  
Kyou: *thinks: woah...holy frick... that was a woman.... a HOT woman!!* (walks over to Lady on Bike) Hey there, i'm sorry this guy is such a douchebag... but-  
Lady on Bike: (points at Kyou and turns her head towards him) Are you trying to hit on me?  
Kyou: Why yes, i am (smiles "charmingly")  
Lady: Huh, i see. Anyways...(turns back to Ryusaki and continues her lecture)  
Kyou: *thinks: OH MAH GAD! she turned away my prize winning smile! That's it, time to bring out the BIG moves!* (perches his arm on Lady's shoulder and lifts her face up by her chin to look up at him) *thinks: ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO!!* Did yo-  
Ryusaki: (gains consciousness and sees Kyou hitting on another poor lady. He then grows an angry aura which makes it look like his hair is blowing in the wind; this reveals his scar)  
Lady: (gets annoyed with Kyou and puts on a killing aura. she glances at Ryusaki and sees his scar, she stares looking as if she's glaring at him.)  
_MIND TALK THROUGH GLARES!_  
Ryusaki: you want me to get rid of him?  
Lady: (at the same time ryusaki is saying that she says) you don't mind if i kill him do you?  
Ryusaki and Lady: (nods to each other)  
Kyou: Huh? (looks over at Ryu and then to the lady who both have looks on their faces that look as if they were going to "murdilize" him) *Thinks: aww shit, i'm fucked -_-"*  
Ryusaki and Lady: (make some sort of fighting grunt then send Kyou flying into the air like team rocket blasting off...again XD)  
Kyou: AHHHHHH!!!!! (soaring in the sky) I'D MUCH RATHER BE SMASHED INTO A WALL THAN THIS!!!! (crashes into a wall at landing) ...........oww.................  
Ryusaki and Lady: (watching kyou fly and crash).....pfft HAHAHA!!  
Lady: hey, sorry for nearly running you over back there.  
Ryusaki: (coughs, one hand covering his mouth in a fist and the other hanging in his back pocket).... s'okay... its not like you hit me err anything....  
Lady: Heh. Names Sakura (puts hand out for a handshake)  
Ryusaki: *thinks:....... sakura? why does that sound so familiar?* I'm Ryusaki (shakes her hand)  
Sakura: Nice to meet'cha(tilts head to side then leans in to get a better look at ryusaki's face.)  
Ryusaki: (Misunderstands her action and blushes; feels awkward) umm... is something wrong?  
Sakura: hmm... nope, nothing's wrong (smirks) hey.... you blushin'?  
Ryusaki: n-NO! You're imagining things! it's just the sunset-  
Sakura: Reflecting on your face?  
Ryusaki: (covers mouth with open hand) yeah... how did you-  
Sakura: (reminiscent smile) i knew someone who used to say that a long time ago...... A-anyways, umm.... i have somewhere to be... it was nice meeting you ryusaki, see ya round!  
Ryusaki: uhh... bye....?  
Sakura: (walks off with her bike beside her. suddenly stops walking)  
_ONE MINTUE INTERVAL_  
Sakura: Hey... (turns around to face ryusaki who is about 6 meters away now) you mind givin' me directions to this address? ^^"  
Ryusaki: (classic slump; eye twitching, with a sleeve slipped off) hahaha.....


	5. Reminicing

Ryusaki: (walks over to Sakura to see the paper. takes the paper and stares at the small piece of paper for a long time)  
Sakura: ...... yo! Ryusaki! So, can you help me out?  
Ryusaki: (still staring at paper)  
Sakura: ....... (viens start popping out of her head as she gets angier waiting for his answer)  
Ryusaki: (snaps out of trance) .... i'm sorry, what?  
Sakura: (snaps, raising fist as she's talking) Know the address?!?!  
Ryusaki: uh, yeah. its actually the place i'm heading to. wanna come with?  
Sakura: pfft, no duh. i kinda don't have any choice do i? i don't exactly know where i''m going.  
Ryusaki: (takes sakura's bike) hop on!  
Sakura: hop on? HOP ON??? dude, its MY bike.  
Ryusaki: alright (rides off quickly with her bike quickly)  
Sakura: WTF?! (chases ryusaki on the bike)

Sooo.... I'm stuck right now so i'll write back as soon as i get something. Hopefully you've enjoyed my story so far, Thank you for reading!


	6. Small Talk

Sakura: Hey, how far is the place?

Ryu: Its kinda far

R and S: ..........

Sakura: HAHAHA. A cow! (points at cow) moo. ......... another cow! (points at cow) moo.

Ryu:(smirks and laughs a little) you're weirdo

Sakura: kyeah i know. hahaha

R and S: .......

10 minutes of silence later.....

Sakura: So where'd you get that gynourmous scar?

Ryu: .......(looks off into distance with dazed look on face)

Sakura: .....? (looks over at R)

Ryu: .... you know, i don't actually remember

Sakura: What do you mean "you don't remember"? did you fall down and hit your head on a wall like

your buddy back there?

Ryu: Heh, no. I mean... I remember waking up in a hospital with this giant scar on me, but i don't

know how i got it or anything before that and.... When ever i look at it.... I have this sinking

feeling in my chest like..... I'm missing something that was important to me

Sakura: ah-ee-see.....

SILENCE (but a comfortable yet complex silence) Sakura falls asleep on Ryu's back

Ryu: We're here.

Sakura: Hwah?? (wipes mouth) ahkay.

Ryu: *thinks: oh god, i hope she didn't slobber all over my back* (gets off bike)

Sakura: *thinks: oh god,i made a monster face out of drool in his back.... ah well, i'll let him figure it out later*(gets off bike and stretches. then looks at the place.) wow so this is it huh?

Ryu: yup.(picks up bag and slings it over his shoulder)

*Squish*

Ryu: ...... *thinks: oh god.......* (walks up stairs trying to stay and act cool)


End file.
